Merry Christmas?
by sherlocked-6390
Summary: It is Christmas at the Holmes' family mansion and Mycroft gets drunk and invades Sherlock's bedroom, Sherlock finds out what he wants and complies, unfortunately, they make a bit too much noise and the parents are downstairs and can hear them. PLEASE REVIEW, NEED COMMENTS!
1. Christmas

**Description: It is Christmas at the Holmes' family mansion and Mycroft gets drunk and invades Sherlock's bedroom, Sherlock finds out what he wants and complies, unfortunately, they make a bit too much noise and the parents are downstairs and can hear them. Also my first slash fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... although I do wish I did own ALL of it.**

**Hope you like it :')**

* * *

Merry Christmas?

It was always quiet in the family mansion. Well; it was quiet when Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes weren't arguing. Just last week the two brothers had an argument over who went out to get the milk. In the end, Sherlock stormed out of the mansion into the rain whilst Mycroft wore that smug grin of his. It seemed that he had used the argument that he was older than Sherlock, seven years to be exact so he could be trusted more to not set the mansion on fire. I suppose you can say that they argue like an old married couple...

Christmas. The time of year that the two Holmes' disliked the most as it meant they had to be sociable. Sherlock especially preferred to stay put in his room whilst everybody else clinked glasses and sat around the fire to tell stories. He would often listen to his family from upstairs as they laughed drunkenly and messed about and he would think about how ridiculous they must look. Lying on the bed, a smirk lined Sherlock's face as he imagined a rat- assed Mycroft crawling up the stairs on all fours, collapsing in the hallway from exhaustion.

All of a sudden, this thought became a reality, but instead of collapsing in the hallway, the drunken idiot used all his weight to shove open Sherlock's bedroom door and stare at him with his large blue eyes. Sherlock snapped his eyes open and raised an eyebrow "hello Mycroft" he said calmly.

"heeello" Mycroft slurred. Even his brother could tell from the other side of the room that Mycroft smelled strongly of alcohol and cigars. "What brings you into my secluded corner of the house?" the younger Homes questioned. "You" Mycroft managed. Sherlock looked confused."What?"

"I, I, I, I, I came here for you"  
"What do you want with me?" Sherlock had a slight tone of worry in his voice now. Mycroft stood up. A quick glance at his brother's crotch answered his question. As the thin cloth of his trousers stretched, a defining bulge could be seen. At this sight, Sherlock's own dick gave a slight jump as he realised what Mycroft wanted. He stood up and moved closer to him. The elder Holmes' breath was ragged and deep, he looked Sherlock up and down and laughed. "hehehe... You're hard.""So are you." Mycroft moaned at the sound of his sibling's voice and pressed himself closer to Sherlock. He felt His elder brothers bulge press against his own, his cheeks flushed scarlet, and he wanted to say something but his lips couldn't form the words. Sherlock Holmes speechless... that was new. Slowly, Sherlock moved towards the door, closed it and locked it. This time, Mycroft moved towards him and pressed him against the wall. A hand snaked down and gripped Sherlock through the material of his trousers and squeezed. Sherlock gasped and bucked into Mycroft's hand. The elder of the two smiled and started stroking. Sherlock had started rocking his hips to his brother's movement. He set a rhythm that Mycroft obeyed. He had control. Whilst the elder Holmes was concentrating on what he was doing, undoing Sherlock's buttons and zipper, Sherlock took the opportunity to flip them round so his brother was against the wall.

He groaned loudly as Mycroft had worked his way to the precome stained, cotton boxers and had stroked the head of his brother's cock through the thin material. "We shouldn't be doing this you know... the law-"  
"Fuck the law" Mycroft interrupted.

Sherlock thought about this and ignored every one of his thoughts to stop, this felt way too good. Mycroft finally sprung Sherlock's painfully erect dick from the boxers and had started stroking it. Sherlock swept in for a kiss, the heat going south towards his crotch. He wasn't going to last much longer and Mycroft knew this. Just how many men had he slept with?

"What exactly are they doing up there?" Mummy asked.  
"Doing what boys their age usually do" Daddy said with a snigger.  
"Well, whatever it is, it is annoying and I am going up to stop it" Mummy replied  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, going by their age, you might have a surprise waiting for you"

"I don't care" and Mummy got up and strode towards the stairs. When she finished climbing the stairs, she went to Mycroft's room first. He wasn't there. She then heard a loud groan coming from next door. Curiosity took over and led her outside Sherlock's room, Mummy tried the door handle but the door was locked, then she looked through the keyhole and gasped loudly at what she saw. Mycroft was against the wall, kissing Sherlock whose dick was being stroked by his brother. They evidently had not noticed that she tried the door handle because they carried on as if nothing had happened.

Mummy backed away from the door, careful not to make any noise and alert the two brothers that she was there, and hurried back down the stairs to drink until she forgot what she had seen.

...

Sherlock had now been stripped of all his clothes, Mycroft still de-clothing himself. After about five minutes of fumbling around with his jeans, Mycroft removed every last trace of clothing off his body , his dick standing to attention and touching his belly. Sherlock made a growling noise in the back of his throat and sat up. Mycroft moved towards him and cupped the younger Holmes' face with one had and chased a kiss on his brothers lips. He then turned his attention to the skin on Sherlock's neck, nipping it as he sucked leaving marks, his marks, on Sherlock's skin. Sherlock would be wearing a high collared shirt for the next few days. Mycroft traced lines down the nape of Sherlock's neck, making him whimper slightly. As lips worked their way down the pale thin figure of the younger brother, they moved down the front to Sherlock's nipples. Mycroft's tongue swept over on and his fingers worked on the other one, all of the sensations were generating heat that was going down to Sherlock's crotch. Mycroft slowly traced patterns with his tongue down Sherlock's hairless chest, his cock rubbing against his brother's. He needed to fuck Sherlock soon or he would come just from licking him.

...

"Ahh... sounds like she stopped whatever they were doing." Daddy muttered to himself.  
"Don't go up there for a few hours If I were you" He heard his wife's shaky voice behind him.  
"what happened?" he questioned  
"She, Sherlock... My, Mycroft...sex" she managed though the glass of expensive brandy.  
"What? Their having sex?... With other people?"  
"Wi, with each, each other"  
"don't be ridiculous... their brothers for god sakes" he exclaimed.  
"No other people up there... looked through key hole."

...

Mycroft had now reached Sherlock's dick. He licked his lips in anticipation and took Sherlock into his mouth in one go. The feeling of wet heat around Sherlock dick was unbearable. He came into his brothers mouth and Mycroft swallowed the lot, only a little escaped out of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

Mycroft allowed Sherlock'd dick to pop out of his mouth and fall on his stomach.  
"get the lube" Mycroft ordered Sherlock.  
"wait... how did you know there was lube in here?" Sherlock asked his brother as he got up and walked towards the chest of drawers.  
"C'mon, anybody who knows you as well as I do would no that you can't go for ten minutes without sticking something up your ass whether it was human or not" Sherlock settled himself back on the bed and warmed some lube up in his hands.  
"Well, if anybody knew you as well as I did, they would know that you can't go for ten minutes without at least one slice of cake. The scales been lying again heh?" Sherlock slicked up Mycroft's dick and his own ass with the now warm lube.

"On all fours now" Sherlock obeyed and got onto all fours, his dick already half hard again. Mycroft lined himself up and penetrated his brother with the tip of his dick. Sherlock screamed Mycroft's name and started pumping his own fully hard erection. Mycroft pushed in deeper and Sherlock whined and whimpered more. "Fuck Mycroft!" . He pulled out slowly and thrust in again, hitting Sherlock's prostate and making him shout again.

Each time Mycroft thrust, it would hit Sherlock's prostate and make him scream."Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!". This went on for about five more minutes before Sherlock came again "MYCROFT". As he orgasmed, his ass tightened and Mycroft spilled his own seed into his brother. They both collapsed and pulled a blanket over them, they fell asleep almost instantly, eyes glazed over with pleasure and smelling very strongly of sex.

...

It took about 3 minutes for this little piece of information to settle in Daddy's head.  
"they're sleeping with each other?"  
"yes..."  
Mummy passed Daddy a glass and half filled it with expensive brandy. He half jumped out of his skin when he heard Sherlock shouting Mycroft's name in a very pleasurable way.  
"right... we are talking about this tomorrow"  
"What do you want to do until then love?"  
"I suggest we try to ignore what they are doing and get out of the house for a walk," "lets leave those two alone for a while and give them a bloody good shouting at tomorrow."

...

END

* * *

**constructive criticism welcome as this was written at 3:00 in the morning, the time when I thought "yeah... this is the best thing I have ever written" then I realise the next day "wow... this is the shittiest thing I have ever written"**


	2. Boxing day

**Description: Mycroft and Sherlock face their parents about what happened the night before. **

**Warning: slight Holmescest and arguing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, if I did, I would be doing far more interesting things with my time, including handcuffs, whipped cream and rope, lots of rope! :D**

**Sorry it took so long, revising for my biology and chemistry exams and my computer decided it would break and lose its connection with its hard drive, I did manage to recover the fic and complete it on my other laptop though. Ahhh, the joy of having two laptops. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Boxing Day**

"Urrghh" Mycroft didn't half make allot of noise in his sleep. Although, it could have had something to do with the amount he had drunk the night before. Sherlock was sitting up in bed, just watching his elder brother. Would he remember what they did last night? Or would he wonder how he ended up in Sherlock's bed? He thought about this until his brother snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up. Frantically, he looked around and came to a stop when he saw Sherlock staring at him with his beautiful wide grey eyes.

"Why the fuck am I in here?" Mycroft questioned.

"Look under the covers" Sherlock tried to suppress a snigger but failed.

Mycroft looked suspicious but curiosity got the better of him.

"Shit, oh shit, of shit, OH SHIT"

Sherlock was laughing his head off at his brother's reaction. Memories started to flood into the elder Holmes' brain at the site of his naked brother.

...

_Sherlock had now been stripped of all his clothes, Mycroft was still de-clothing himself. After about five minutes of fumbling around with his jeans, Mycroft removed every last trace of clothing off his body, his dick standing to attention and touching his belly. Sherlock made a growling noise in the back of his throat and sat up. Mycroft moved towards him and cupped the younger Holmes' face with one hand and chased a kiss on his brother's lips._

...

Mycroft instantly started to freak out; he scrambled out of Sherlock's bed and headed towards the locked door, collecting his scattered clothes on the way and using them to cover his crotch. When he finally managed to get to the door though, he found Sherlock pouting at him.

"Please don't go" He pleaded. When did Sherlock ever say please?

"What would you suggest we do otherwise, dare I ask?" Mycroft questioned back.

"We could cuddle" The younger Holmes suggested

"And if I refuse?" Mycroft's eyebrows shot up

"I will tackle you to the bed and make you-"

"OKAY, okay I get the picture!" The elder Holmes put his hands to his face, forgetting his clothes and dropping them to the floor. Mycroft's cheeks turned bright scarlet and gingerly bend down to pick the clothing back up. Sherlock took this as an opportunity to check out Mycroft's ass.

"HEY!" Mycroft sounded alarmed

"You didn't say I couldn't check you out... ever! In fact, you didn't mention much in the ways of boundaries" Sherlock answered quickly.

"I am still thinking about them..." An awkward silence filled the room until Mycroft whined as Sherlock started pulling him back towards the bed. Once they were under the thick covers, Sherlock wrapped himself around Mycroft as the elder brother rested his head in the crook of Sherlock's neck. They then fell asleep until they woke three hours later to take showers (separately) and go downstairs and eat breakfast.

...

Once down the stairs and in the kitchen, the Mycroft and Sherlock instantly knew that something wasn't right. There wasn't the usual quiet conversation or the "good morning boys." Instead, the Holmes' parents just sat still and read their newspapers with stern faces, not even batting an eyelash to their son's appearance.

"Good morning" Mycroft tried to start a conversation. Only a grumble was to be heard from Daddy and the colour drained from Mummy's face upon hearing her son's voice. "How did you sleep?" Mycroft tried again, but without success. "We slept fine, thanks for asking" Sherlock chipped in with a face of half irritation of being ignored, and half amusement of the events that took place last night. Mycroft just blushed at what his brother said and proceeded with getting a cup of coffee. "want breakfast Sherlock?" Daddy glared at him.

"Ummmm, what day is it?" Sherlock replied

"Wednesday"

"I don't eat until Sunday"

"If I have to, I will force food down your throat!" Mycroft was desperate to get Sherlock to eat something, he had heard from John abut Sherlock's eating habits and said that he would get Sherlock t eat as much as possible, but give what had happened last night, he wasn't in the mood to force Sherlock to do anything. A scoff bought Mycroft down to earth.

"Yes Daddy?" Mycroft and Sherlock questioned in unison.

"What kind of food? Breakfast cereal, bacon... sausage?"

"uuuuurrrr" Mycroft was speechless, Daddy had said it so mockingly, yet so sternly. Mycroft pulled Sherlock into the hallway. "What was that for? I was just about to sit down and stare a-"

The elder Holmes ignored him. "How much noise did we make that much?" He asked with a serious tone. "I, I dunno, I wasn't paying attention"

"I think Mummy and Daddy heard us" Sherlock stopped fighting against his brother's grip and just stared at him, gaping. "Do you think they saw us?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well judging by the way they look at us whenever they d and the way they are ignoring us, I would say that they saw us."

"Shit." Was all Sherlock could say.

Mycroft let go of his brother, and gave him a chased kiss on the lips. "C'mon, we have to face them"

The younger Holmes just nodded and followed his brother back to the kitchen.

...

"Mummy, Daddy" for once they actually turned their heads to look at their children.

"Yes Mycroft?"

"We know why you have been ignoring us and we are really pissed that we have to be the ones to start off the conversation."

"Why do you think we are ignoring you?" Daddy said, keeping eye contact with Mycroft.

"You fully well know the answer to that! C'mon, Sherlock and I had to get our observational skills from someone!"

Daddy was speechless for once. Mummy substituted for him.

"I saw you and Sherlock... Last night, in his bedroom... against the wall..." She cut off, unable to continue with the sentence.

"Not just on the wall-"Mycroft raised his eyebrows suggestively and Sherlock, just laughed.

This earned yet another glare from Mummy and Daddy. "Do you have any idea over what this has done to your mother?!"

"Yes." Was Mycroft' answer

"Plus we don't care what you do... cut us out of your will if you must; all of your money will just go to Mycroft anyway" Sherlock cut in with a smug grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daddy questioned sharply, the tone sending shivers down The Holmes' son's spines.

"Don't you know Daddy," Mycroft answered

"Know what?" Daddy was looking a bit worried now.

"So stupid... ""I PRACTICALLY OWN THE BRITISH GOVERMENT" Mycroft shouted.

Mummy looked like she was about to faint and Daddy just turned an even darker shade of red.

"I will call the police; it is illegal what you two did... are doing!"

"Please Daddy, Mycroft has enough money and power to send them away and forget the whole thing, that is rather an empty threat" Sherlock smirked again.

"Shall we leave My?"

"I think we should brother-mine"

With that, they came together and kissed, right in front of their parents. When Mummy and Daddy let out a gasp, they just put their middle fingers up and pointed them at their parents.

When they stopped kissing, they took a look at Mummy and Daddy. "Just bugger off and leave us alone will you?" With that they walked out and left their rather stunned parents in the kitchen.

"Where are we going to go?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you think John will approve?" Mycroft questioned back.

"He has been subject to worse before, I think we will be fine."

"I hope so" They both walked up to the main road and hailed a taxi.

"Where to mate" The cab driver asked

"221B Baker street please"

"Kay"

They said nothing for the rest of the journey, but they just hugged and Sherlock cuddled up to Mycroft for the long journey home.

In total, the taxi ride home cost £123. Mycroft paid using his debit card and they walked up the stairs to the door. "Thanks for doing most of the talking back at home" Sherlock praised Mycroft.

"It was nothing." Mycroft cut himself off as they entered into the hallway. As they were about to go up the stairs to the flat, Mycroft grabbed Sherlock for a kiss. "What was that for?" Sherlock sounded suspicious.

"I just figured we won't be able to do that until we have told John" Mycroft put his hands up in surrender.

Sherlock just gave a sheepish grin and said,"fair enough" and they walked up the stairs together, side by side and walked into the flat, John was on the sofa reading a book when they came in. He got up and they said their hellos. "I wasn't expecting both of you" He exclaimed.

"We kind of got chucked out, if you can say walking out on your own terms is being chucked out"

"I see." John's face wrinkled in confusion but got up to make tea.

"By the way, we need to tell you and ask you something, I am not sure if you will agree but at least try to understand" Sherlock shouted to John in the kitchen.

...

John arrived back into the living room with a tray of tea, coffee and biscuits. "Kay, What is it then?"

...

**End**

* * *

**Will try and write another chapter as soon as possible... Don't we all just love cliff hangers!**

**Please review, and happy for ideas for the next chapter! :D**


	3. John

**Description: John's reaction to Mycroft and Sherlock. Warnings: Slight Holmescest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yada yada ya**

**As usual, I am bored, eating digestive biscuits and drinking tea, so I thought that it was a good chance to write the next chapter :)**

**Please review, always welcome to ideas for next chapter :)**

* * *

**John's reaction**

_John arrived back into the living room with a tray of tea, coffee and biscuits. "Kay, What is it then?"_

_..._

The brothers sat down Gingerly, clearly uncomfortable with what they were about to say. "Well how would you feel if me and my brother here," Sherlock patted Mycroft's back, feeling his heart beat rise, "Were both in a relationship... With men" An awkward silence filled the flat until John burst out laughing. "How did you too find a relationship? Also... A man!" John kept on laughing, much to the Holmes' brothers' confusion. "John... John... JOHN!" Mycroft had to shout to get Sherlock's flatmate to listen. Sherlock looked at his brother with despair. Mycroft took the hint and carried on. "What my little brother is trying t say is... is..." John looked at him, curious about what he was going to say, and took a sip of his tea. "John," Mycroft and Sherlock let out a shuddery breath together. "Me and Sherlock, we are in a relationship... _together"_ John's eyes opened wide and choked on his tea, spitting it all over the two brothers and the floor. Sherlock rose quickly and started hitting John on the back, lightly enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to help him breath.

Once John had recovered he managed to splutter "_together?_" Sherlock and Mycroft just looked at each other, probably communicating telepathically. An even more awkward silence filled the flat once more. Mycroft finally made a move and grabbed Sherlock by his shirt for a kiss, apparently not caring that he and Sherlock had a mouthful of tea covering them. "John?" They both said in unison as soon as they stopped. He was stunned, like a deer in the headlights. He cleared his throat and carried on with the conversation at hand. "So... you to urrrr... What are you doing here?" He finally managed. "Well-"Sherlock began.

He told John about the night when Mycroft had entered his room drunk and what happened, (sparing the exact details of course, Mycroft was already blushing furiously) and how one of their parents, or both, had seen them. He also told John about the argument and how he and his brother had left with their stuff to 221B. "But why here, couldn't you have just stayed at a hotel?" John asked when Sherlock had finished. "I was just getting to that... 221B is... home, there is no other word to describe it, plus we would never be able to decide on a hotel and it would look a bit weird for two older brothers to share one room" John nodded in agreement and just stared.

"So, you two want to share Sherlock's room here?"

"Yes" Mycroft justified.

"Alright then... Sorry, it is a bit weird for two brothers to be sleeping together, did you know that?"

"Yes John" Sherlock replied in his bored voice.

"Alright then" John repeated as he got up to get a cloth so he could clean the floor. Sherlock and Mycroft could clean themselves up.

"Well, we already had showers today dear brother, but it seems we may need another," Mycroft exclaimed, wiping a drip of tea of Sherlock's face.

"Jawwwwn, we're going for a shower." Sherlock shouted to his flatmate.

John walked out of the kitchen with a cloth in hand. "What? Together?"

"What else do you think, besides, it will save water" Sherlock put on a smirk and Mycroft could see his eyes shining bright, the way they always did when he was exited or had a brilliant idea.

"I agree" Mycroft blurted out. Both John and Sherlock swivelled round and locked their eyes on him. The elder Holmes blushed.

"Well," John continued, breaking eye contact, "don't make too much noise at least, Mrs Hudsen is downstairs and I do not wish to explain to her why you two are showering together."

The brothers just laughed.

...

The shower was left to warm up whilst Mycroft and Sherlock got undressed. At least, Mycroft tried to get undressed but Sherlock insisted that he was to do it for him. "Come on brother"

"Sherlock, John told us not to make much noise" Mycroft gasped as Sherlock started kissing the inside of his thigh after removing his trousers. Sherlock suddenly pulled away and started working at Mycroft's shirt. The elder Holmes just sighed and pushed his brother away when he realised how aroused Sherlock was. "Would you like me to take care of that?" Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow. "In the shower" was Sherlock's only reply before he detached himself from his brother and dragged him to the bathroom.

Once under the warm stream of water, Sherlock started ravaging his brother, starting at the lips and working his way down to his goal. Mycroft complied happily, resting his head on the tiles behind. Sherlock took hold of his brother's lips, pressing his tongue between them, asking for enterance.

Mycroft lazily opened up and allowed the younger Holmes to start sucking on his tongue, tasting him. Sherlock moved down, emitting noises from his brother that he had never heard before.

The whole experience lasted about forty five minutes, by which time, John was getting worried. He did call for them upstairs, but no reply came. The ex- army doctor regretted making his way up the stairs just then. Why? He had gotten an eye full of a towel clad Sherlock and Mycroft kissing feverishly in the hallway. A blush crept up on his cheeks when the towel fell from Sherlock, revealing a toned, but slim body, flexing with every movement the pair made.

John cleared his throat, making himself heard. The Holmes' both froze and turned to look at John; it was their turn to blush. Sherlock bent down and picked up the fluffy towel and then turned to look at John.

"Well." After a pregnant pause, the shorter man continued, "at least I know you two are okay... And having fun" The light pink on his cheeks turned to scarlet as he caught a sight of the tented towel, sitting on Mycroft's hips. Sherlock could only open and close his mouth. Evidently, being caught in the act by his flatmate is the only way to shut him up. "John, I-"John cut him off by lifting his hand up. "Don't worry about it, I'll just... You know... Go downstairs" And with that, he left two flustered brothers leaning against the wall in the hall way.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, with exams and revision, I haven't had much of a chance to write, however, the holidays have proven good for spare time.**


	4. The morning of the case

**Sorry for taking so long, revision, exams then more revision and then more exams, then homework to top it all off. Also had computer troubles again, this time the charging socket broke and my battery couldn't charge as a result... It took three weeks before The new socket got soldered on, THREE WEEKS!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the morning before the case :)**

* * *

**The Morning before the case**

Mycroft woke to strange sensation on his ear. What was it? It felt wet and vaguely pleasant. There was also a weight on top of him and hardness between his legs.

Sherlock instantly got to work, waking up with an erection wasn't something he was used to and instead of taking a cold shower, he decided to give in. Lying on top of Mycroft, he started to nibble on his brother's ear lobe whilst rutting slightly on Mycroft's leg.

That explains the sensations then. Wait, what time was it? He looked at his watch; it was six in the morning. Note, no sex before John has left the house after what happened when they came out of the shower...

...

_The ex- army doctor regretted making his way up the stairs just then. Why? He had gotten an eye full of a towel clad Sherlock and Mycroft kissing feverishly in the hallway. A blush crept up on his cheeks when the towel fell from Sherlock, revealing a toned, but slim body, flexing with every movement the pair made._

...

"Sherlock" Mycroft whispered

"mmm" was the only reply he got.

"I thought we had an agreement, no sex before John left. Remember what happened last time?"

"mmm" Evidently the younger brother was too far in to care.

"Fine then, but we will have to be quiet" Mycroft hissed

...

John woke bleary eyed from another dream, or was it a nightmare? The ever repetitive image of his flatmate and his brother kept on appearing, it seemed to be ingrained in his mind. He caught sight of his alarm. Quarter past six. Getting out of bed was almost impossible but the promise of tea and a slice of toast made it worth it.

John was in the kitchen when he first heard it. Low guttural moans that came from Sherlock's bedroom, or should he say the brothers' bedroom. Oh god. A blush crept up his neck as he listened, it was only when his toast popped up that he stopped and got back on with his breakfast. It was obviously going to take time to get used to this.

...

Sherlock had impaled himself on top of Mycroft, seeming to make no attempt to keep quiet. His cock bounced up and down obscenely with every movement and Mycroft had all but given up trying to ride his brother. He did however manage to wank Sherlock in time to each of his thrusts. They both came at the same time, Mycroft inside Sherlock and Sherlock onto Mycroft's chest.

Gasping for air, the brothers lay net to each other, basking in their post orgasm haze.

...

After a quick shower, the Holmes' looked respectable in their silk shirts and suit jackets. John had left for work but had left a notice on the fridge.

'Dear boys, when you have sex in the morning, please try and keep quiet; the sounds are not good morning entertainment. John'

"I blame you for this" Mycroft said casually. Sherlock only checked his experiment, trying to act innocent. "And don't try to act like nothing happened either! I might just have to punish you."

"At least wait until I get my riding crop back from Molly then, I accidentally left it there after I was testing bruising patterns on a body." Sherlock was always good at sarcasm, in fact, he was better at it than most. To be honest, what was a Holmes not better at than most?

About three hours into the day, Lestrade called for Sherlock to help him on a case. It was a suicide apparently, the fourth, a woman found in an abandoned building. The only reason Lestrade called was because this one left a note, well, by note he meant the word ' Rache' scratched into the floor by her fingernails. And the reason why Sherlock took it was because he knew that these wern't suicides, they were murders.

* * *

**And well, this is all I managed to come up with for the mo. It wasn't intentionally going to have a proper plot but there you go, things change... For the better or the worse I have no idea o.O**


	5. Killer Cabbie

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything yadayadaya.**

**Sorry again that this took so very long but I have had a yr 10 full of biology exams, chemistry exams and loads of other exams, along with homework so I haven't had much time to write... This one is longer though so enjoy :)**

* * *

**The killer Cabbie**

Lestrade had always liked Mycroft. Every time he visited the station, a smile would appear on lestrade's face and he would become just that bit happier. Teenagers would say he had a crush on Mycroft but he saw it as more of a... Okay, a crush. But he would never have a chance would he? A recently divorced man in his forties with greying hair would never be able to get somebody like Mycroft Holmes, a tall, graceful brown-haired man in his thirties. Good thing it was only a crush, it would pass, surely it would.

He sat at his desk, convincing himself of this fact when a rather windswept Sherlock blundered into his office with a rather surprised Mycroft being dragged behind him. " 'Strade, got here as soon as possible." Sherlock was breathless as was Mycroft. Why had they been running? Greg's eyebrow furrowed as he tried to piece together why. Mycroft spoke as if reading Lestrade's mind "Apparently we had to stop by a cafe for coffee, go to Bartholemuse to collect some ears for his dreadful experiments and the riding crop for tonigh..." He cut himself off and carried on "And then we had to drop them off at the flat and then run here." A low baritone laugh could be heard through the office. Sherlock was sat on Greg's desk laughing at Mycroft's explanation. "Sorry?"

"M'sorry My... Just the whole story as you set it left out some very important details." Mycroft blushed a deep scarlet, sat down and crossed is legs. Hard.

Lestrade was often left clueless by these two but this was just ridiculous. "So" Lestrade began, "why is he here?" nodding towards Mycroft.

"I, umm... Have, umm"

"Come to stay with John and me for the rest of the holiday until new years" Sherlock blurted out.

"I thought you said you would be staying at your family mansion Mycroft, until you finished your work?" Greg questioned

"urrr, a delicate matter between us and our parents changed the circumstances..."

"Oh, so you're staying with Sherlock and John?"

"Yes"

"OKAY, now that we have that cleared up" Sherlock exclaimed and Mycroft gave a sigh of relief "can you Lestrade now give us the details of this case you said you had?"

"Ur, yeah, sure." After a couple minutes digging through files, Lestrade found the one he was looking for. He dragged out the file of the most recent victim of the poisonings. Sherlock snatched the file and flicked through to the photos. Ten minutes passed with Sherlock looking at the photos from the crime scene whilst positioning himself in such a way that Mycroft couldn't help check out and with Lestrade still confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Right, I've got all the information I need. A serial killer always leaves a mistake, give them time and they will make one..."

"But we don't have time to wait for him to make a mistake"

"Oh Lestrade, we don't need to wait, he's already made one... She had a suitcase, where is it. I don't see it in the evidence list so the killer must have taken it; at that point, he made his mistake." Sherlock explained whilst rushing out, getting ready to drag Mycroft with him.

"But WHAT WAS THE MISTAKE?" Lestrade had to shout out of the door where Sherlock had disappeared. Sherlock whipped his head around the door and replied "Pink!"

...

Back home at Baker Street, Sherlock was pondering over the pink case in front of him when Mycroft came up behind and started kissing his neck. "Not now My, on a case"

"But Sherlock, John isn't back for another hour and I really doubt that the case will move from that spot within that time." Sherlock was starting to give in; he was leaning towards Mycroft and was bucking lightly into the palm of his brother's hand which had crept down there. "Mycroft, I need to solve the case, both of them in fact, where did she put her phone?"

"I will do anything to get you to come to bed with me" Mycroft whispered in Sherlock's ear in a smooth voice. A shiver crept down the younger Holmes' spine and he whispered back "Text this number on the luggage tag and send the message; what happened? Must have blacked out. 221B Baker Street."

"Sherlock, am I texting the killer?"

"Yes."

"Ahhh, okay." My croft started tapping in the number and text and sent it. He put the phone down on the table and carried on with his ministrations on his younger brother.

"Ahhh" Sherlock gasped and turned round to properly face Mycroft. The elder Holmes took this as an opportunity to undo his brother's belt and trousers, and put his hand down them to cup Sherlock through his boxers, already slightly dampened by a bit of precome. Sherlock was properly bucking against Mycroft now whilst fondling him through his trousers. As they moved towards the sofa (the nearest object that would support two fully grown men) Sherlock discarded his shirt along with Mycroft's, onto the floor so he could feel skin against skin. At this rate, neither brother would last long. Realising this, Mycroft released himself from Sherlock and Sherlock from him. "Hey" The younger Holmes complained.

His whining did not last long though, in a swift movement, Mycroft laid them both down on the sofa, took Sherlock from his confines and licked. "Hnng" Mycroft took him all in at once, deep throating him. The elder Holmes laughed at his brother and the vibrations aroused Sherlock even more. A few hard sucks was all it took for Sherlock to be coming in Mycroft's mouth. The elder of the two lifted up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. After recovering from his high, Sherlock grabbed his brother's crotch and started squeezing and stroking. Mycroft moved up the sofa and started attacking his brother's lips, biting them, licking them and asking for entrance into his mouth. Sherlock consented and put his hand inside his brother's trousers. Mycroft moaned into Sherlock's mouth and bucked into his hand. In a matter of minutes, Mycroft came all over Sherlock's bare chest. "We should probably clean up." Mycroft suggested, trying to get up. Sherlock refused to let him and pulled his elder brother behind him. Mycroft got the hint and spooned his brother, black curls tickling his chin. They fell asleep in that exact position.

...

"This should teach him to keep evidence to himself" Lestrade laughed to himself as he pulled up at 221 Baker Street with Sally Donovan, Mike Anderson and a large array of police officers. He got out of his car, walked up to the entrance and knocked. Mrs Hudsen answered with a look of shock and surprise. "What has he done now? Was it the gunshots? Because if it was, he was just shooting at the wall."

"Nothing like that, it's a drugs bust."

"Oh" Mrs Hudsen's eyes widened and moved out of the way for the squad to get through. Once they got to Sherlock's door, Lestrade tested to see if it was open. It was so they let themselves in. Only, they did not expect to find the scene they found. Sure, there was the pink case as he suspected they would have on the table but the sight they weren't prepared for was the consulting detective and his brother shirtless, lying asleep on the sofa together with both of their zippers undone and an unidentified substance on Sherlock's chest. "OH. MY. GOD" Sally exclaimed. Anderson took one look, turned around and refused to go back in again until they sorted themselves out. This sight though had the most effect on one Gregory Lestrade who was heartbroken but slightly aroused at the same time. Heartbroken because he knew exactly what this situation entailed but aroused because this was between two beautiful people, one of which he had a relationship in the past with and the other who he fancied.

John finally arrived home with a bag full of shopping, bought with some of the £500 rent Mycroft was paying them each week. However, he questioned whether going home was a good idea after the sight of police cars outside of 221B. "What has the idiot done now?" John muttered as he entered the building. Just as he got into their flat, he came across a rather stunned DI Lestrade and after he saw what the man was looking at, he understood why. "SERIOUSLY!" He shouted at the brothers as he walked past into the kitchen. Sherlock woke with a start after John shouted. "Seriously what?" He questioned blearily. After doing... That," pointing on the sofa" you could at least clean up after yourselves or better yet, keep it in your trousers!"

"You weren't in and Mycroft got me to do it."

"Did you have to do it on the sofa though; people have got to sit on that!"

"Like who?" Sherlock replied, picking his and Mycroft's shirts up.

"Like me" Greg chipped in. Sherlock was startled at the sound of Greg's voice and nudged Mycroft to wake him up. "Wha? Oh Greg." Mycroft looked up but then started to settle down again when he realised the situation. "OH SHIT, GREG!" He rushed to get up, flee into the kitchen, throw a towel at his brother so he could clear the dried come off his chest and then grab his shirt from the sofa. All of which gave Greg a nice view of his lean, hairless chest and stomach. Along with this, his trousers were undone and riding dangerously low on his hips, just showing a darker patch on his white boxers where the precome had dried.

Greg was practically salivating by the time Mycroft and Sherlock, well, mostly Mycroft, Sherlock hadn't put his shirt back on. The younger brother snapped Greg out of his trance with a sudden outburst. "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?" At this point, the others filed in and started searching the flat. "Ur, what is this?" John had a very confused look on his face. Greg stopped staring at the Holmes' and snapped his gaze at John, "a drugs bust."

"Is this semen?" Sally held up a jar that she found in the fridge.

"PUT THAT BACK, it's for an experiment!" Sherlock was getting frustrated; first they found out about his and his brother, he was sure Lestrade was at least slightly aroused by the finding, and then they start searching his flat in what they call a surprise drugs bust. "Lestrade, get out of my flat and stop doing this!" He motioned to everything happening around him.

"I'll stop doing this when you stop withholding evidence from me."

"This is childish" Mycroft interrupted the argument.

"Well, I'm dealing with a child" Greg put plainly.

Sherlock shut up and thought. Mrs Hudsen came up to the flat "ohh, what is this?" she asked worried. "It's a drugs bust" John told her. Her face turned from confused to soft.

"Sherlock a taxi's waiting outside for you"

"I didn't order a taxi Mrs Hudsen."

"Well you must have done because he said the taxi was for one sher..."

"MRS HUDSEN! Isn't it time for your evening soother now?" He sneered.

Something clicked; he had to confirm it though. How? The text. A man suddenly appeared on the landing, a taxi driver's identification hanging from his neck and a pink phone in his hand. The man pressed down on the phone and the mobile Mycroft had sent the text from lit up with a reply to that same message. Stupid, stupid Sherlock. The phone wasn't with the case because she planted it on the murderer, hoping someone would track him down. That explains why she left the note, the password to her email which also has a GPS tracker. He didn't need that though. He got there through different routes.

He knew that the man in the hallway was the murderer. "I'm just going to go out for some fresh air" he started distractedly. As he was collecting his coat and scarf, Mycroft grabbed him before he got out the door, held him by his shoulders and asked "are you okay? You seem out of it."

"yeah, yeah... Fine"

"Alright, be careful, I know what you're like when you're like this." With that, he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, not caring who saw, and let his brother go.

Witnessing this made Greg's heart almost melt. He could see the love between them and how much Mycroft looked after Sherlock, like a big brother should.

Looking out the window, John witnessed Sherlock getting into a cab on the street. "Uhh, why is Sherlock getting in a cab?" The question seemed to go ignored so he left it but as soon as Sherlock left, Mycroft knew this kind of attitude and he got Anthea tracking the GPS on his brother's phone.

...

Minutes in the taxi passed in silence, Sherlock's mind working hard to figure out the taxi driver. "Why are you killing these people?" He questioned

"I have a sponsor, for every person that dies, I get money for it."

"Yes, but why are you doing it? Not any person would happily be paid to ki... You're dying."

"Aneurism in here" the taxi driver pointed to his head. "Any moment could be my last."

"So you killed four people?"

"No, I outlived four people."

"That isn't the full reason why you killed them though, is it? There's a photo of your kids but the mother's been torn out, you're not rich, your clothes are about five, possibly ten years old... Oh, the money isn't for you is it? It's for your kids."

"When I die Mr Holmes, they won't get much, I mean a cabbie isn't exactly a high payin' job, is it?"

"So you kill people to get the money which you save for your kids, kind and harsh at the same time." A grin swept across Sherlock's face, he had the cabbie all figured out now. The taxi stopped at an old school." Now, you wanna know how I killed 'em Mr Holmes?" he pulled out two small jars, each containing one pill, identical is shape, size and form. "One pill is safe, the other is deadly, you pick one and I take the other, simple as."

"It's a fifty, fifty chance."

"Well I survived four times already. Still think its chance? Now..." He pushed one of the bottles towards Sherlock "is this the good pill or not. Is it a bluff, double bluff or even a triple bluff?"

"I think I'll just walk away." Sherlock said smoothly. The cabbie pulled out a gun on him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll have the gun please" He said with a smile. The cabbie pulled back the trigger of the gun, gently squeezing until it gave way and a click was heard before a small flame lit from the barrel of the gun. "Unlike most people, I can tell the difference between a real gun and a fake gun. Goodbye." Sherlock started to walk away when the cabbie leered "So you don't want to know if you were right then?"

...

Mycroft started following the GPS signal from Sherlock's phone, with John at his side, in one of his many black cars. "They've stopped... at an old school. What the hell is he doing there?"

"Dunno, let's go and find out" John replied, trying to calm Mycroft slightly in any way he could. The car weaved through the traffic towards Sherlock's GPS signal and once they were in range, they could see Sherlock and the taxi driver with something in their hands. Mycroft now realised, that's the murderer of those four people and in Sherlock's and his hand is the poison."

"Wait, Sherlock's walking away, hang on, why is he going back?" John observed. He didn't dare get close and neither did Mycroft, they both saw that cabbies gun and were both worried that he might shoot them, or Sherlock.

...

Sherlock's curiosity was piqued. Did he pick the good or bad pill, he desperately wanted to find out but there was nobody around him, what if he was wrong, he would die. All thoughts aside, he snatched the pill bottle from the cabbie, took the pill out, and examined it against the light of a nearby street lamp. He made up his mind. Sherlock took the other pill from the cabbie, gave the one in his hand to his opponent and then started making the action to take it. At the same time, the cabbie followed his movements and started to take his pill as well.

...

John and Mycroft were closer now; close enough that they could see exactly what both men were up to. "Oh my god" John muttered.

"What?"

"They're going to take a pill"

"Shit" Mycroft exclaimed.

"It's okay" John tried to comfort Mycroft as he pulled out his gun from underneath his jumper. In less than thirty seconds, John had pulled out, cocked, aimed and shot the cabbie in the shoulder.

..

He was about to take the pill, he was actually about to do it when a bullet came out of nowhere and hit the cabbie in the shoulder. Sherlock saw his chance. "Was I right? WAS I RIGHT?" The cabbie didn't reply so all Sherlock did was throw the pill at his face and try a different thing. "Alright then, who is your sponsor, heh?" The cabbie didn't reply so Sherlock stood on his bleeding shoulder emitting a scream of pain from the dying man. "WHO IS YOUR SPONSOR?"

"MORIARTY" His final words before he died, soaked in a pool of his own blood.

...

Mycroft saw what his brother did, saw the brutality of it and then reasoned it. He didn't love his brother any less for doing what he did, it was essential right, to get one more piece of information from a dying man. Sherlock called Lestrade who then appeared at the crime scene with a large crowd of other emergency vehicles. "Ah, Lestrade, they keep on putting this blanket on me, why do they keep putting this blanket on me?"

"It's for shock Sherlock, in fact, I think I might have needed one after what happened at your flat."

"Oh"

"Yes 'oh'. One does not expect to go into his friends flat and find him and his BROTHER half naked with their trousers open! No less when you used to date one of them and the other is your crush." Lestrade sneered. "You have a crush? On Mycroft? Interesting..."

All of a sudden, the man in question came up, grasped his brother in a tight hug, and mashed their lips together in the furious embrace. "You are so stupid brother mine; you could have gotten yourself killed, what would mummy have said?"

"I don't think she would really care at the moment My..." He said, slightly depressed.

Mycroft just held him tighter until Greg interrupted again. "I don't suppose either of you know anything about the shooter?" Sherlock looked at his brother and Mycroft subtly shook his head.

"No, sorry Lestrade..."

"Kay, thanks anyway"

John came up to them, more cheerful than anybody should be after just shooting a man dead.

"So anyone up for Chinese takeaway, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"John, you did just kill a man" Sherlock said sternly.

"A very bad man." Suggested John

"And a bloody awful cabbie, you should have seen the route he used to take us there..." Sherlock noted.

They all started laughing as they walked away, Sherlock shoving his blanket into a police car on their way out. As they walked, Sherlock and Mycroft held hands and leaned slightly into each other and receiving dirty looks from Donovan and forcing retching sounds from Anderson. 'Who cares what everybody else thinks, their happy, that all that counts.' Was John's final thought as they left the crime scene. They were going on for fun times ahead.

End.

* * *

**Would very much like it if you could review please :D**


End file.
